


Bath Time

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jerome, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Jim, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Jim Cooking, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Jim gives Jerome a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Sometimes Jim has plans. He'll go down to the grocery store and get all the ingredients for a home cooked meal, pick a few movies, and then get down to cooking in the kitchen in his apartment. He and Jerome usually handpick these days themselves, because even though Jerome's been staying with Jim for a while-he likes to put a lot of thought into these nights rather than letting them be a spur of the moment.

 

Tonight he's making a pasta main course, which Jerome enjoys trying to get at before everything else is ready. Jim had covered the dish in tin foil and sat it down at the table while he finished up the side dishes. The eighteen year old was sitting in his seat, across from Jim's, and of course he was trying to lift the tin foil from the dish.

 

"Jerome," Jim said, _"Don't_ , please."

 

Jerome's fingers left the tin foil, still smiling. Although Jim did try sometimes, he just didn't always have the heart to be firm with a domestic, hair ruffled Jerome, who was just trying to take some pasta. Jerome wouldn't really have it any other way, he knew not all father figures had to be firm anyway. He found it just as kinky.

 

"Yes, _Daddy._ "

 

Although the stage has been set, the real fun doesn't start until they're in the darkness watching a movie, Jerome laying with his head in Jim's lap. It hardly mattered what movie they were watching, all that mattered to Jerome is that Jim had a hand buried in his red hair and one hand on Jerome's hip. All that mattered was that the hand on his hip was moving, moving against the elastic of his boxers.

 

His pants had been discarded ages ago, as after dinner his daddy had changed him into pajamas - really just an oversized shirt of Jim's which looked, and was, far too big for the criminal.

 

His boxers had been easily accessible, and within seconds Jim had the redhead's now only semi-flaccid cock out in his hand and stroking it. Jerome stopped watching the movie, mind blanking, and he closed his eyes. "...Daddy!" He whines, barely able to stop his back from arching against his will at the sensations. Jim stayed quiet, barely acknowledging what his hand was doing, his eyes stayed glued to the screen. Jerome became fully erect as Jim stroked him mercilessly. "D-daddy..." Was a chant that continued to echo through the darkness until Jim felt wetness in his hand.

 

He pulled his hand from Jerome's boxers, wiping the cum all over the boy as he did so - creating a big mess all over him. "Look at that," he smirked in the darkness, "It's bath time."

 

When they got to the bathroom he sat the teen on the edge of the tub and leant over to turn the water on warm. He did notice, of course though, the way his baby was fidgety and desperately wishing his daddy would take off his _own_ clothes. He could see the way Jim's length pressed against the fabric of his pants, and wanted to free it - wanted so badly to take it in his mouth. He always at least gave an _attempt_ to let his Daddy orchestrate the progression of events on these nights though, of course, and so he was still, his best innocent eyes ever watching Jim.

 

Jim got the water to the right temperature and finally flips the metal switch to get the bath to start filling. Then he can turn his attention back to his maniac, who he makes naked immediately.

 

"Come on," he says, attempting to guide Jerome over the seat on the edge of the tub and into the inch or two (and filling) of warm water. He can't though. The red head resists... _well_ , more gives up on resisting the urge to resist, using a sour face. The man looks down at the childish resistance and furrows his eyebrows, frowning, "What is it?"

 

Jerome gestures toward Jim's entire being, fully clothed in a nice shirt and pants, his socked feet upon the bath rug; "I want to do it for you too, Daddy." He pauses-when Jim looks as though he's about to say no he decides he'll bargain though, feigning contemplation for seconds before begging, "No, I'll do even more! I'll take you in my mouth, please Daddy!" His hand gently touches Jim's belt, not doing anything, just sitting against it. "Please?"

 

Jim can't say no to the innocent, vulnerable, pleading eyes that Jerome can so effortlessly, so gracefully paint on.

 

Within a minute he has Jerome's full pink lips wrapped around his cock, the boy still using the innocent eyes-he knows full well the effect they have on the older man. Jim stands tall over him, and Jerome really needs to angle his head in order to look up at him as he sucks-but he manages it.

 

Before long Jerome's lips look puffy, red and wet. The sight as he pulls himself from those lips with a pop, is almost enough to make him cum. He peeks down, pleased to see that the eighteen year old's own erection has sprung back to life. He's even more pleased, though, to see the way that his baby has resisted touching himself just as he knew his daddy would want him to.

 

This time Jerome lets himself be guided into the water, sitting down, but still distracted by his detective. He stares up, silently willing the other man to take the rest of his clothes off. Instead Jim decides to make Jerome wait, choosing instead to start cleaning him. Even though it takes mere minutes for him to wipe Jerome clean and wash his hair, that didn't make those minutes any less Hell. The redhead had been cursing him the entire time.

 

"Daddy..." Jerome whines, hand moving down to his own erection in purposeful disobedience. A naughty grin on the whole time. He knew his daddy wouldn't like that.

 

"B _aby-_ " Jim warns, grabbing the hand forcefully. Jerome's other hand reaches up then, reaching for his daddy's shirtbuttons and scowling when that hand is slapped away too. "You're being a very bad boy and I'm not going to feel very inclined to give you what you want if you keep it up, now will I?" He asks. He holds both wrists for a few moments, watching the teen squirm in the bottom of the tub, skin all wet and shiny. "Will you be a good boy?"

 

"Yes, I will!" The redhead exclaims.

 

"You promise?"

 

The redhead immediately starts nodding, "Yes, yes," Jim releases his hands and moves to finish getting the shampoo out of the ginger locks. Finally, finished, he pats Jerome's hip:

 

"Turn over, baby."

 

The eighteen year old immediately and excitedly flipped to present his bottom to his daddy, a wide grin overtaking his face all the while. He heard his Daddy spit on his fingers and shivered when he felt the wet digits pressing against him. Only one slid into him at first, but it wasn't very long before the second one was added. Jim always knew Jerome didn't want to be stretched too well on these nights, preferring the burn of his Daddy's big cock doing most of the stretching itself.

 

The third finger was barely in for a few thrusts before all the fingers were pulled out.

 

Jim made quick work of his own clothes and then got in with his baby, who was practically shivering with anticipation. He gets his boy on all fours at the bottom of the tub before lining his erection up to his entrance, pressing his tip lightly against the puckered hole. Jerome released a whine, "P-p-please, Daddy..."

 

"What would you like, baby?" He asks, teasingly increasing and decreasing the pressure against the hole, just slightly causing the ginger's body to shake below him.

 

Jerome moaned, "Put your cock in me, Daddy?" He is in Hell with the difficulty of trying to prevent his body from thrusting back against the thick erection only just penetrating a quarter inch at most, "Please? Split me, Daddy!" Jim can tell just how much Jerome has to resist thrusting backward onto his cock, and decides it's time for his reward.

 

His fingers grip the redhead's hips hard enough to know without any doubt that bruises will bloom there before morning as he slams him backward and onto his cock. He groans, the tightness engulfing him. He hears Jerome whine prettily beneath him: "You're so...thick...Daddy." The redhead slowly adjusts, grateful the detective is still motionless.

 

In a few moments he feels ready to give the okay.

 

Jim leans further over, moving his hands from the teen's hips to wrap them under his arms and get a good grip on his shoulders. He used that grip to maneuver himself as he continuously slammed himself inside Jerome afterward. He could feel the way it made Jerome shudder, expletives and sounds of pleasure rushing from his mouth like a faucet. He couldn't help clenching his muscles around Jim, which tore a deep groan from the older man.

 

"O-oh...Jerome..." Jim couldn't help pounding mercilessly into the tight heat that surrounded him, "You're being such a good boy." He was about to wrap his arm around Jerome to touch him, but he was stopped in his tracks by Jerome choking out in a desperate voice:

 

"S-strangle me, Daddy?"

 

Jim moved his hand from where it had moved back to Jerome’s hips, just for a second, contemplating. “Are you sure that’s what you want, Jerome?” He asks, though he hasn’t stopped the ever present thrusting of his hips. He can see and feel the redhead nodding vehemently below him, but it isn’t enough-he needs verbal confirmation. “I’m going to need a yes or a no, Jerome.” He says.

 

The boy takes a deep breath, “Yes!” He finally says.

 

Jim’s arms are around his neck then, tightening around his windpipe with a cop’s iron will. Jerome brings one of his own hands to his erection and the two sensations combined are hard to endure. For a second his mind goes blank and then suddenly he’s orgasming, unable to hold it back at all. His semen hits the water.

 

Jim continued thrusting, but released the hold on Jerome's windpipe then. The boy took a deep breath, shivering and moaning as Jim continued to take him. Jim held out a few more minutes before giving an extremely hard thrust and coming inside of Jerome. Jerome's back arched against his will when he felt it, and he gave a loud sound of pleasure.

  
"We should do this more often."


End file.
